


Christmas Party

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askCould you do a Harry Hart x reader with 22 and 39 from the festive prompt list?





	Christmas Party

It had been a fairly successful kingsman Christmas party. Everyone was having fun dancing and the food was perfect. Nothing could go wrong.  
As Harry scanned the room he took a sip from his glass. Even the eggnog was delicious. People had clustered onto groups by now and carrying on their own conversations.  
“I can’t believe no one’s spiked the eggnog yet.” Harry said to you who had been talking with him.  
“Exactly how much more hinting do i have to do? I just did Harry.” You said as you showed Harry a bottle of bourbon.  
“Wait what?” Harry said, now focusing on you and the bottle of bourbon.  
“I just spiked the eggnog.” You clarified.  
“I was just kidding!” Harry said, putting down his glass of eggnog that he had just gotten.  
“Oh shit. Well it’s too late now, Arthur just got a glass.” You pointed out.  
Arthur was pouring himself a glass while talking to a few of the agents. He had already poured them glasses as Harry noticed they were sipping on their own.  
“You know what. It could do them some good to relax a little. I mean it is the end of the year party.” Harry said, picking his own glass back up and smiling.  
The rest of the night was filled with tipsy men and women who were highly trained spies singing at the top of their lungs a various array of Christmas tune and silly dancing. Even Arthur decided to have a turn up on the stage at Eggsy’s request.  
“Who knew Arthur was a lightweight.” You said to Harry as you two watched the festivities, bemused.  
“Who knew you spiking the eggnog would be the best thing that’s happened since the spring party of ‘98.” Harry said with a chuckle.


End file.
